Listen to your heart
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: Story reposted. The final Battle Between Naraku and Inuyasha and Kagome is stuck in the middle. Yet, only she has the power to change the Outcome of the battle and sadly she is Brainwashed by Naraku. Will love Survive?


hey guys! i just reposted this Story, so if ever you didnt read it, its just a small story abou my favorite couple of all time!

So please enjoy!.

_

* * *

_

_Listen to your heart_

Kagome was running, as fast as she could, as far as her legs could carry her. She needed to see Inuyasha and she needed to see him as soon as possible. Why? She didn't know, she...couldn't remember. She only knew what her heart told her, and it cried for her to be with him, because it was important, because time was of the essence.

The forest's beauty faded in her eyes, dismissed of its beauty she spent hours admiring before. The beautiful green trees, the birds singing their beautiful melody mellowed in her brain. In front of her stood a road, a road to Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome heard a sound _must be Inuyasha_ she thought as she ran towards the direction. A smile appeared on her face as well as a decision. She would tell Inuyasha she loved him.

In front of her was a clearing and Kagome heard voices. Her heart leapt of joy when she heard Inuyasha's voice. Kagome left her heart be guided by his voice. As she reached the clearing hoping to find Inuyasha and tell him her feelings, she stopped in her tracks by the sight before her.

Kagome's eyes were wide open as she saw her greatest fear come true. Inuyasha was not alone, not like she hoped. He was with HER. He had her tight in his strong arms as his hands captured her face and met him for a kiss. Kagome muffled her cry with her hand as she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo in a lover's embrace. Tears threatened to spill down her eyes. Tears she refused to spill, not now, not ever. She couldn't stop her heart from breaking but she could stop her tears from falling.

Inuyasha must have sensed her, or heard her, because he suddenly stopped kissing his Kikyo and turned his intense gaze on Kagome. Kagome didn't dare come out of the clearing, she seeks solace from the tree to hide her yet she knew he saw her. She felt his gaze was on her as she couldn't stop looking at him. He suddenly smirked towards her, one of his famous smirks he normally reserved for the monster he killed. The smirk that said "ha ha! I win and you will die you insignificant thing". Was that all she was to him, she wondered, a cheap imitation, not important to him at all. Sadness invaded her broken heart, yet the strongest feeling that appeared was anger. She was angry. At herself, at Kikyo for stealing him away but most of all Inuyasha. She was furious at Inuyasha. The truth of everything was now in front of her, and she couldn't deny it or pretend it was her wild imagination. Inuyasha didn't care for her, he couldn't even love her, he only felt for his precious priestess, his precious Kikyo.

_I was and will only be second best, that's all I am._ _I need to leave, to get away, I can't face this, the hurt is too much. _Kagome tried to leave, hoped her legs would listen to her and run, run as they did before. But not towards Inuyasha, never again. No, this time it was to run from him, to get away from him as far and fast as she could.

Kagome pleaded with her legs to listen to her, yet they stayed still, as though they were grounded. Her whole body didn't listen to her, as she wanted to close her eyes from the sight before her and leave. She was like a statue. She stayed behind the trees, like an intruder watching 2 lovers being together. The one person she loved with her whole heart was with someone else and there was nothing she could do yet feel hopelessness and anger. Suddenly, Kagome heard them, as they laughed to each other. They were laughing about a young school girl and her crazy dreams that will never come true." Don't worry my sweet Kikyo, I never loved her, she is nothing compared to you". And suddenly in the sweet sound of the wind she heard her heart die.

The real world

Naraku laughed seeing his plan was working. The sweet, pure Kagome was finally going towards the darkness. Naraku couldn't help but let out his cruelest laugh. To let the world know that he had won and will get everything he ever desired. Still, his mind told himself, time to concentrate to what's at hand. And that would be the annoying thorn in his life that believes he will save the day, the insignificant Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his mighty sword out, in prepared fighting stance. His heart was beating too fast for him to count how many beats. His adrenaline took over his body. The only thing on his mind was to save Kagome and kill that Naraku for what he did to her. His heart screamed for Naraku's blood for what he did.

Not even an hour ago, Kagome told him that she wanted to meet him to tell him something important. Inuyasha, not being a patient person ordered her to tell him then. Yet she showed him one of her beautiful smile, caressed his cheek and told him she will meet him at their spot as soon as she finished getting something. How could he say no to that? So he went to their spot and waited.

Fear appeared when he smelled Naraku's smell close to Kagome and ran as fast as he could to reach them. But he was too late. Naraku captured her and took her away from him.

Inuyasha blinked his memories away. This wasn't the time to let fear cloud his thoughts. The only thing he needed to worry for was Kagome's safety and kill Naraku once and for all.

This was the final battleground one of them will ever see. They both knew that, they felt it in the air and down to their core.

"Ok Naraku! Where is she!"

"I don't know what you are talking about half-breed"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards Naraku, his weapon ready. As he was close to Naraku to slice him, he got thrown several feet away. _He has his damn shield protecting him_ Inuyasha realized. Still that wont hold him back, nothing will, till he has his Kagome back again.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!Inuyasha, you never change. I guess the saying is true, an old dog can never learn new tricks. But since this is your last day on this earth I will be merciful. You want to see your precious Kagome… well here she is!"

Suddenly from behind Naraku, Kagome appeared alive and well. Inuyasha wanted to run towards her, to grab her and hugs her tight and tell her everything will be ok but he knew she was behind Naraku's shield and he refused to see that monsters evil smile because Inuyasha got repelled from the shield again.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" he screamed as loud as he could, hoping for an answer, anything from her sweet lips to say… even "sit". As long as she was fine that was all that mattered.

When she didn't say anything, when she didn't even move or blink, that was when Inuyasha got worried and got mad.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU SCUM?" Inuyasha screamed his weapon ready to attack.

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't take your frustration out on me you half-breed. You didn't do your job to protect her. The same mistake you did with your sweet Kikyo, isn't that right Kagome?"

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo, not me. He doesn't even care about me" Kagome said, her eyes still in a daze, as though her body was here but her mind wasn't.

"Kagome! That's not true! Don't believe him, its lies, all of it is his lies" Inuyasha screamed at her, hoping, praying to all the gods above for her to hear her.

"She can't hear you Inuyasha. She is under my spell. I poisoned her, you see. She's is coming to my side and when her pure soul turns black, she will bathe the Shikon jewel in darkness… and only then will I win and this world will die.

_No! Please Kagome, please... Look for the truth, I can't lose you! _Inuyasha thought as she watched the aura around Kagome turn in darkness.

Kagome's dream state

_How could he do this? I thought he cared about me, but he only loves Kikyo. He always will. _Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream yet her voice was silent. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything.

"_Hurt him! Kill him for hurting you" a distant voice said._

Kagome didn't see anyone around her. Her eyes were still fixed on Inuyasha with Kikyo, together, laughing at her. Suddenly her bow and arrows appeared in her hands. Without thought, Kagome aimed her arrow at Inuyasha ready to shoot at him.

"That's_ it. Kill him for hurting you, and then everything will be over… I promise!_

_Maybe the voice is right, _Kagome thought to herself, maybe this is the thing she needs to do.

"_No! Please Kagome, please... Look for the truth, I can't lose you!"_. Kagome's eyes blinked. She knew that voice, it was Inuyasha's, but as she looked in front of her he was kissing Kikyo. What is going on! She wondered.

"_Just kill him! Kill him now!"_

Kagome raised her arm again, ready to shoot her arrow. But her hand was shaking. She couldn't hold it straight, couldn't get a clear shot. Tears escaped her eyes. _I can't do it, I just can't. I love him too much, I can't hurt him!._

"_What?"_

Suddenly broken from her previous trance, Kagome dropped her bow and arrow, let her tears fall and ran as fast as she could. This was goodbye, goodbye to her life here and to her love.

The real world

"Damn it!" Naraku screamed as he noticed the aura around Kagome become clear and beautiful as it once was. His wonderful darkness is slowly fading; her heart is rejecting the darkness and holding to the light. _Why? Why won't she make him suffer_?

"Let her go damn you! She isn't your puppet, she wont listen to you!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku as he hid his smile. _Good Kagome! Fight him! Fight the lies and come back to me!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This isn't the end half breed, it's far from it!"

Naraku raised his right hand and with the tainted Shikon jewel shot a dark light at Kagome. She screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha ran towards her yet the barrier was still there and he got repelled again. He screamed a scream of agony and he ran towards the shield again with his sword drawn. He tried to break through the shield, trying to save Kagome.

Kagome crumbled on the ground, curled like a small child, moaning in pain as the darkness of the crystal surrounded and entered her.

"Didn't you know Inuyasha? I always win, ALWAYS!"

Kagome's dream world

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had to leave this place, leave Inuyasha, leave the pain. Kagome could see the well, she was almost home, just a few more steps and she would be safe she told herself. Suddenly, out of thin air, Kagome felt attacked. It was as though a lightning bolt hit her in her heart and she crumbled on the ground. She bit her lip, trying not to scream out of pain. Her whole body trembled as her body was hurting everywhere. Kagome shut her eyes tight, feeling the prickling sensation of her tears fall down her cheek.

"_Do you want to see the truth Kagome, the truth of your life with Inuyasha? well let me show you"_

Kagome opened her eyes to see herself change places. She wasn't close to the well anymore; she was in an open battlefield. In front of her she could see Naraku and Inuyasha, facing each other, in a battle to the death. The rest of her friends were on the ground, battered and hurt. The only person still standing was Inuyasha and he looked tired._ I remember this, this happened before_ Kagome told herself as she saw memories of her past. Inuyasha rushed to strike a blow but Naraku had his shield up and it threw Inuyasha away. He crumbled on the ground, not being able to get up.

"Get up Inuyasha! Please get up!" Kagome screamed to him, yet he didn't hear her.

"_He survived that day. So did your friends. But what about the next battle and the next? They can't always be lucky, they will die. Inuyasha will die"_

"Good will always win over evil, that's the way things are" Kagome whispered to the voice in her head

"_Lies! Sweet sweet Kagome, when will you see the truth? Evil is winning, always will. It lives in your friends, in your precious Inuyasha and even in you. _

"No! That's not true, I'm not evil!"

"_Really? Who almost killed the person she said she loved because she saw him with another woman?"_

"It was a dream, it wasn't true" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"_You want the truth, and I will tell you the truth. The long hard fight against Naraku will never be won by you. The only thing your precious quest will give is death. Death to your friends and death to the innocent._

"No!" tears ran down her face as she heard his words, as she accepted them in her heart. "How can I save them? How can I stop this war?"

"_You need to trust me, do you trust me?"_

"… y…. yes" Kagome said as she bowed down her hair and wiped her tears away.

"_Come to me Kagome, take my hand and I will show you the way how no one will suffer, ever ever again"_

A sudden light appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome saw an arm reaching out for her to hold. Without glancing to the battle, to her past, Kagome walked towards the light._  
_

The real world

Inuyasha ran towards the shield again. He had to pass through it. He had to make his way towards Kagome. He needed to save her. Inuyasha raised his sword towards the shield hoping this time it would break. _Please break, please break! _He begged his sword, putting all his energy in it. Inuyasha let out a scream as his sword hit through the shield, putting all his energy in it. But the barrier was too strong and it threw Inuyasha on the ground again.

Inuyasha hit the ground so hard, he lost his breathing. _I must have broken a few ribs_ he thought to himself as he couldn't catch his breath. He slowly got up from the ground, sword in hand and made it towards the shield to try again.

"LET….. HER… GO!.." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth as he slowly made his way towards the shield for another try.

"Why would I do that when I don't hold her against her will? Kagome, will you tell Inuyasha, will you tell him you choose to fight on my side. Here, take my hand and proof it to him once and for all."

Inuyasha suddenly saw Kagome rise to her feet. _She is okay, thank the gods._ She slowly gave Naraku a smile as she walked towards him, reaching out for his hand. Instant fury filled his lungs as he saw how Naraku's devilish smile.

"This is the moment where I tell you I win you filthy hanyou, this is your end!"

Inuyasha's gaze was on Kagome as she aimlessly walked towards Naraku.

"KAGOME! Can you hear me! Please it's me Inuyasha! Kagome wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Kagome couldn't hear him as she made her way next to Naraku and accepted his hand. Naraku looked down at Kagome with one of his smiles. He turned and looked into Inuyasha's full fury eyes and knew he won. Kagome's aura around her was turning black, she was losing her pureness. It was now time to make it complete, to turn her soul as black and the night and have her work for him.

"Kagome, listen to me. The reason why there is evil in the world, the reason why good will never win is because of one person. He has poisoned everyone around him and it is your job to kill him. Do you understand?" Naraku said

"… I understand" Kagome said, her voice lost of all feelings.

Naraku took out the tainted Shikon jewel and carefully placed it in her hand. He then guided her towards the barrier, a few feet in front of Inuyasha.

"Now kill him, and everything will be complete" Naraku said as he slowly walked behind Kagome to watch his masterpiece end.

"Good bye Inuyasha. I think it is only fitting to have you die by her hands, and you being helpless to stop me and her.

Inuyasha's gaze didn't leave Kagome as he heard Naraku flaunt his victory. _It's not over yet! Kagome can win this, she can!_

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha begged. How he wish he could reach through the barrier and hold her tight, how he wish he could protect her.

"Yes" she said as her blank gaze was on him. He didn't see her smile or her eyes glitter in brightness like they normally do when he looks at her. She was gone. _I need to get her back!_

"Kagome, what Naraku is telling you isn't the truth. It is because of him that the world is suffering. You need to see that, PLEASE! Tell me you know that!

"I need to make the evilness go away, I need to kill! " Kagome said as she raised the dark Shikon jewel towards Inuyasha. Her blank stare was on him, as she was prepared to attack and lose her beautiful soul to the foul monster Naraku.

Inuyasha saw Naraku at a distance hearing everything. His plan worked._ Things won't end like this, they won't. Prepare to die Naraku!_ Inuyasha closed his eyes as he knew what he needed to do. If this was his last moments on earth, he will make them matter. He turned his gaze at Kagome, needed to tell her some things before… before he doesn't have the chance to anymore.

"Kagome, you may not understand but, I'm doing this to protect you. I always promised to protect you, and even with my meaningless life I will do my best for you to be ok. Please, if you can't listen to me, because I'm the enemy, then don't. I never deserved you and your friendship. But please, please do this for me. Listen to your heart! The truth is always there."

Inuyasha took one slow deep breath. He winced in pain. He was in pain from being thrown from the barrier. Still, that didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha took one last moment as he took his sword and planted it deep in the ground. He extended his claws as he began slashing through the barrier. _It's beginning! _Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt himself changing. He felt his body surrender to the bloodlust.

Inuyasha felt his teeth grow longer as well as his hair. The pain of his ribs were gone, he couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't feel anything anymore but anger and fury. His eyes were becoming red, he was about to lose himself. He took one last look at Kagome. He tried to show her, to make her see how he really felt for her._ I hope she can see it._ Before letting his youkai self take over he told Kagome what he longed to tell since this very morning.

"I love YOU Kagome, I always will"

Suddenly the clarity of his eyes faded as they turned dark red, and full of rage. The evil glint of fury was there as he raised his head and looked at Kagome and Naraku and ran, ready to attack.

"Kill him Kagome! Kill the monster, NOW!" Naraku said, with a small hint of fear. Inuyasha was clawing through the barrier and he was actually succeeding in breaking it. His whole body was covered in blood, in his blood. His hands were bruised and covered with scratches. Yet he didn't notice the loss of blood. He didn't notice anything. The only thing he did was stare towards Kagome and Naraku and clawed the barrier, ready to break it and ready to attack.

Kagome raised her hand with the Shikon jewel. She fed all her energy to it ready to shot it towards Inuyasha. Ready to finish everything, ready to stop evil. Was she blind to not see the truth earlier? Look in front of her. Inuyasha was a monster, a savage animal ready to kill anyone to get what he wanted, even himself. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was her moment of truth, and she will not cower. She will face it and she will do it alone.

"_You're never alone, I'll protect you always, I promise"_

Kagome's eyes fluttered. What was that she wondered? Kagome raised her hand to attack Inuyasha, to make it all end.

_I was scared, I thought I almost lost you, I was terrified"_

Kagome's hand wavered. She was having doubts. Inuyasha finally broke through the barrier, his body as red as his Haoki. But that didn't slow him down. He didn't care. Kagome closed her eyes. Her head was hurting, so many thoughts were in her head, she didn't know what was true and what wasn't. Would Inuyasha dead stop the evilness of the world… would it? Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha mere feet from her. It was now or never. Kagome could hear Naraku scream at her, to shoot him to kill him, and she was ready but she hesitated. "If you hesitate any longer, he will kill you, act damn girl act!"

Kagome took a deep breath. She looked straight into Inuyasha's dark red eyes and didn't move. He was rushing towards her; he was ready to kill her. She could smell the heavy smell of blood, of his blood. He was losing too much of it. He wouldn't survive the night if he still bleeds like that. Suddenly, as she stared into his eyes she saw a change. Maybe it was the light around her, that deceived her but she could swear her life on it that she saw a flicker of his eyes. They were as bright and white as any holy light and they were aimed towards her. For a moment, for the briefest of moment, Kagome truly saw Inuyasha and his feelings, his feelings for her.

"_I love YOU Kagome, I always will"_

Inuyasha suddenly saw Kagome and ran towards her. His claws were ready for his prey, ready for his attack. Inuyasha jumped over Kagome as he made his way towards Naraku. He extended his claws as he and Naraku fought in mortal combat.

Kagome crumpled on the ground, placing her hands around her head. There was so much pain and she was so confused. What was real and what wasn't. She didn't know anymore. She was confused. She didn't know who to believe anymore. Part of her wanted vengeance, pain and revenge. But the other part of her wanted the opposite. She just wanted happiness and love. What was real and what was make believe. She looked at the fight in front of her. She could hear Naraku's word of destruction, him telling her to kill Inuyasha. She hand was suddenly burning; it was as though she was on fire. Kagome looked down at her hand and saw the Shikon jewel. It was complete again but it looked different. Wasn't it supposed to be bright? _Bright like Inuyasha's eyes were. _Kagome slowly got to her feet. She stared at the battle and debated what to do.

"_Listen to your heart" _

_Listen to my heart, but what will it tell me_ Kagome wondered. Kagome closed her eyes. As she concentrated, holding the Shikon jewel tight, she saw flashes. Memories, her real memories. She saw her battles with monsters, monsters that Naraku sent. She saw her and Inuyasha and their friend, together, fighting for good, fighting to protect people. Kagome saw her and Inuyasha bicker and how her feelings for him changed. How friendship changed to love and how she was about to tell him yet didn't have the chance to. Kagome saw how Inuyasha was trying to save her and how she couldn't hear him and how he said he loved her.

_Inuyasha loves me, he really loves me. _

Kagome squeezed her hand tight, feeling the smoothness of the crystal within her fingers. A tear suddenly caressed her cheek as it fell down her face and touched the jewel. It wasn't a tear of sadness. No, it was a tear of happiness, a tear of love. As the tear touched the Shikon jewel, Kagome was surrounded by a bright light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku screamed as he noticed the tainted jewel become bright and pure once more. _How could she of broken the spell, she was within my grasp, my plan was perfect_.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped fighting. He turned around to see the bright light. He saw Kagome holding the Shikon Jewel. He squinted his eyes as both of them were surrounded by the brightest, purest of lights.

Inuyasha didn't know how to explain it, but he could feel his demon side drain itself from Kagome's pure light. He turned around to see Naraku fall on the ground crying in pain.

"…Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered so low she wasn't sure is she thought it or said it.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome as she crumbled on the ground. He held her tight in his arms and carefully with his bruised hand took her chin and gazed into her beautiful glittering eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said as tears escaped her.

"Shhh! Everything is okay now, you're safe, that's all that matters" Inuyasha said as he hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let her go. "We are together again, that's all that matters"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight, never wanted to let him go, never.

"This fight isn't over yet" Naraku said as his hand turned into a tentacle and attacked the beautiful couple. There was no time to dodge the attack. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away as he felt the tentacle pierce through his skin, right through his heart.

Inuyasha's eyes were on Kagome as he crumbled on the ground. _No! No! This can't be happening! _Kagome ran towards Inuyasha holding his body tight. She caressed his faced seeing his lifeless eyes, not believing the sight in front of her. _He can't be dead; he can't be, not now! _

"Wake up Inuyasha, please wake up!" Kagome said as she tried to shake him awake. But his body didn't move. He was gone. Inuyasha, her love, was dead.

"HAHAHAHHA! At least this day wasn't a total waste, the mighty Inuyasha was fallen! And now it's your turn sweet innocent Kagome, time for you to die as well" Naraku said as he slowly made his way towards Kagome, his hand-tentacles covered in Inuyasha's blood.

Kagome raised her eyes towards Naraku as he was slowly approaching her. Her eyes held fury for him, anger she never felt in her life before. She wanted justice.

Suddenly the Shikon jewel in her hand glowed, a bright and warm light. Kagome looked down to it and suddenly the bright light surrounded her and entered her body.

"You want a battle Naraku? Fine! I will give you a battle!" a voice said. It sounded like Kagome and came from her lips yet it sounded different. It was more powerful, more pure, and even though Naraku wouldn't admit it, it frightened him.

Kagome turned her gaze on him as she took the Shikon Jewel and placed in towards her heart. The jewel entered her body and she was now one with the Jewel. Kagome raised her hands and suddenly a holy barrier surrounded Naraku.

Kagome slowly went back to Inuyasha. She placed one of her hands over Inuyasha's wound and the other over her heart. She closer her eyes and concentrated. With all her strength, with all of her love she hoped, and she wished. As though the Jewel inside her knew what she asked of it, her hands shinned a bright light.

Suddenly the wound over Inuyasha's heart disappeared. It looked like he was sleeping. A nice, sweet, calming sleep. Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter, concentrated harder. _Live, please, please make him live. _Kagome opened her eyes when she felt a heartbeat, Inuyasha's heartbeat. Her hand caressed his cheek as Inuyasha took a breath of air, a breath of life.

When Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, he saw a vision of heaven. He saw Kagome looking down on him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Her silky hair was touching his face, warming him everywhere in his body. And her face, the face of an angel melted his soul and touched his heart.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said his voice hoarse. His body felt weak, so weak.

"Oh Inuyasha, you are okay!" Kagome said as she took his face into her hands and rubbed her cheeks against his. Inuyasha slowly took one of Kagome hands and brought it to his lips and as he slowly kissed it.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, to weak to look and too concentrated on his angel to even care.

Kagome slowly traced his cheek with her finger not saying anything. She bend down and kissed Inuyasha on his forehead, not wanting to answer.

"Shhh! Its okay, I'll take care of it, don't worry" Kagome said, showing Inuyasha a smile to reassure him.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand into his, and his gaze penetrated her. "I don't want you to face him alone. I can't protect you!"

"Inuyasha I'll be fine"

"Kagome, no! I don't want to lose you, do you hear me"

"Inuyasha, you have always protected me, always. Now it's my turn to protect you!"

Kagome slowly got up, her hand still linked with Inuyasha's.

"Kagome! You can't!" Inuyasha said, his voice much stronger as he tried to hold her back.

Kagome looked down to him, her eyes looking into his. She saw it; she saw what his eyes said to her. He loves her. Happiness filled her heart as she knew the truth. She now knew, no matter what happened, no matter what this day would bring, she will be happy. She was strong, because of the love Inuyasha had for her.

Kagome slowly turned around and looked at Naraku who was in the barrier and who was trying to get out, but had no success. She took one last look at Inuyasha to see his eyes beg her not to leave him, not to face Naraku on her own.

"Inuyasha, I love you"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand as she walked towards the barrier, towards Naraku. Suddenly behind her the barrier closed and it surrounded her and Naraku leaving the whole world behind.

Kagome was surrounded by the purity of the Jewel as she faced Naraku, face to face.

"You think you can defeat me? A clumsy girl like you? You are out of your league child!"

"This is when evil loses Naraku. Goodness always wins and its time I show you that!"

"Let's test that fact then, shall we?"

Naraku rushed towards Kagome, his tentacles extended. Kagome moved as fast as the light dodging his attacks one after the other. She floated in the air as an angel evading every attack Naraku threw at her.

Inuyasha slowly got up. He had to save her he told himself. He tried to forget the small pains he had around his body. They didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly saw his sword and took it out of the ground. Using it as a cane, he walked towards the barrier, towards the battle.

Kagome saw that Naraku was getting tired; his attacks were getting sloppier. She raised her hand and shot a pure bolt towards him. He evaded it and with one of his tentacles tripped Kagome as she fell on the ground.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha tried to run towards her, try to save her but her barrier was in the way and he could break through. It was too pure for him to pierce. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do but watch. Watch his love fight.

"Like I said little girl, you are no match for me. I win!" Naraku smirked. He let out a scream as his body revealed all the monsters that lived within him. There were thousands of them and they stared at their new prey, the sweet alone Kagome. On Naraku's command they attacked her. All of them surrounded her and trapped her. Naraku approached his minion and his body surrounded Kagome absorbing her and her soul.

Kagome couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. All the monsters were around her and she couldn't move. She could hear Naraku's laughter, his laughter of victory. And she could hear Inuyasha, screaming out of pain for him to help, for him to save her. _I'm going to protect you Inuyasha, I have to. Please know, I love you. _Kagome closed her eyes and called upon the strength of the Jewel. _Please fulfill my last wish_ she asked. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes as they shone of light. She was surrounded by the bright light and it came out of every pore of her skin. She felt as though she was burning, as though she was the power of the jewel itself. _This is your end Naraku, the end of you and your evilness_.

Naraku suddenly felt his body on fire. His body was suddenly burning, all his minions were dieing. Suddenly a bright light shone from his body as it purified him. Naraku tried to escape, tried to run but he was trapped, there was nothing he could do. Suddenly there was an explosion, an explosion of light. Everything in the barrier exploded and Naraku died, being purified from the light of the jewel.

Inuyasha coughed as smoke surrounded him. His strength was finally coming back as he passed through the barrier that suddenly disappeared trying to find Kagome.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Inuyasha screamed hoping for her to answer, hoping for anything.

He looked around trying to find her through the rumble and the debris. Suddenly in the distance he saw something and it looked like Kagome. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could until he reached her. His eyes filled with instant tears as he saw her. Her body was all bruised and scratched as she lay on her back. In her hand she had the jewel. Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat but the beat was slow, getting even slower.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha rushed towards her, took her battered body in his arms and held her tight.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and smiled as she saw him.

"Is Naraku gone? Did I protect you?" she asked, her voice as low as a whisper.

"Yes Kagome, he's gone. And you protected me, like you always do"

"then my job is done" Kagome said as she slowly closed her eyes

"Kagome open your eyes, don't close them yet" Inuyasha tried to shake her awake, hearing her heartbeat beat slower

"Inuyasha, I'm so tired, I need rest. I'll be fine though, I have you with me. I have your love, that's all I ever wanted" Kagome said as she linked her hand with his and held it close to her heart.

Tears cascaded down Inuyasha's cheeks as he knew his love was dieing. Anger filled him. It wasn't fair for her to die now, now when they shared their love for one another.

"Hold me Inuyasha, can u hold me tight. I want to be surrounded by your warmth. Please?"

Inuyasha bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down. He lied down on the ground and put his arm around Kagome. Her head rested on his shoulder as she placed her arm around his chest. Both looked up at the sky as it was now night. The stars were out and were brighter then either ever saw before.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly raised her head to look at Inuyasha look down on her. His eyes were filled with so much sadness. How Kagome wished she could make his sadness go away, but she had no more wishes to make with the jewel.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at her, seeing her color slowly fade, seeing her slowly slip away from him.

"I love you Inuyasha! I have no regrets, know this. I'm happy, I'm happy to be with you, in you arms, safe and whole.

"You are the best part of me Kagome. You are my strength, my angel, my hope. Even death will never separate us, I love you.

Kagome showed Inuyasha her loving smiles. Inuyasha slowly pended his head towards her, towards her lips. He kissed with all his love, with all his strength and wished for her to stay alive.

"We'll find each other, I promise… goodbye my love" Kagome murmured to him as she slowly closed eyes and her body went limp.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he hugged Kagome tight, hearing her heart beat no more. Tears fell down his face freely as he let out the most heart breaking scream ever heard on the planet. The earth felt his pain and wept with him.

Inuyasha held Kagome and caressed her cheek

"Come back, please Kagome come back! I love you too much to let you go, please don't leave me!"

Instant fury filled his heart as Inuyasha glared the heaven above.

"Take me instead! Do you hear me! She should live, let me die! Let me take her place!" Inuyasha waited for a response that never came. The night was silent, mourning the death of their earth angel.

Inuyasha fell on his knees and let the earth absorbs his tears and his pain. He reached out for Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips. He suddenly saw the Shikon jewel in her hand. It still held its brightness. Inuyasha took it into his hands and held it close to his heart and wished.

_Bring her back! Please, if you can please do it! And if you can't, please kill me so I can be with her again! That's my wish, please, mighty jewel, can you grant me this wish. _

Inuyasha waited for an answer that the jewel never gave. Pain and sadness filled him as he crumbled to the ground. He threw the jewel away and cried. Was it moments or hours that he stood there drowning in his sorrows, not caring if the day came? There wasn't a new beginning waiting for him, there was nothing.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a sweet wind breeze pass through him. The wind was warm and sweet. Still he felt nothing, there was nothing to feel. Suddenly something caught his attention. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled a heaven, that's the only way he could describe it. That's was Kagome's smell, her own special smell.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around to the person who called him and couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome stood before him, alive and well. Kagome smiled at him and ran towards him, as fast as her legs could carry her. Inuyasha opened his arms for her and when she walked into them he hugged her tight, never letting go.

They held each other tight and welcome the new day, their new beginning together.

* * *

was it good?.. well please review and let me know what you think?.. I'm back guys, and this time its to stay. I'm updating my previous non finished stories and i have a few surprises for you all, so get ready 


End file.
